Life with Ghirahim
by Spirit-of-the-moon
Summary: A/N: This is based off an RP I'm doing on Tumblr. This story includes two OCs. Mine, Masende, and hers. Lapin. Enjoy, and R&R! She had always been scared, yet attracted to Ghirahim, and now she was working for him. What did he have in store for her?


**A/N: This is an RP I am currently participating on Tumblr. I was asked if I would save it, and put it into story form, and I have. Enjoy! Next chapter should be up soon!** **R&R**

Ghirahim stared at the little thing that had called him handsome. She was quite a cute little one. He chuckled and smiled. He had been in the town, arranging for a shipment to his castle.

"Although I'm ugly.", she looked down with respect.

"You are absolutely no bother to me at all, darling. I have seen ugly and I assure you, you're not it. You are so sweet. You've no need to be frightened if what you say is good. I'm flattered, though I've figured I am quite a looker.", he said smiling again.

She did not look convinced. "But… look at my ears. My ears that have been torn apart, and these ghoulish horns upon my head…", she pause as Ghirahim hushed her.

"My dear, I have seen the ugly side of this world. Your innocence is a relief. You realize not how ugly it is to lead the life of a slave. Now, I am no slave, as my master has been destroyed, but I shall never forget. I loved my master, with all of my being, despite all the pain and the ugliness. So I say to you again, you are far from ugly, my dear.", he paused to put a kiss on her forehead. "I do not wish to hear those words from your mouth again, do you understand?"

She blushed hotly and squeezed her eyes shut. "Y-yes, my Lord. I will not say that ever again. It is, heartbreaking, to know that our King is gone."

Ghirahim nodded, and quickly brushed away a tear threatening to fall. "Somewhat, I feel a sense of emptiness. But it's no matter. I can do nothing, except pick up the role that has been given to me."

Ghirahim put his hand to her cheek. "Now, child. I do not recall learning your name."

Her eyes cast away slightly, looking off to the side, "Lapin. Lapin of the Nagaes Da Tribe, my Lord. A vast majority of us were wiped out in the Great War between the Goddess and our King."

Ghirahim tilted his head. "Hmm, I've never encountered a Nagaesian before, though I doubt you've ever encountered and Valimari before either."

She shook her head gently. "I'm afraid not. We mostly keep to ourselves. We are… pathetically weak, compared to most, since those who knew our knowledge in the demonic arts have long since passed, taking that knowledge with them."

"Well, if you are to work for me you shall learn. Come, I shall take you to my castle.", he said holding out his hand.

Lapin hesitated slightly. "Is there a catch? Such as, do I have to stand on my head for the rest of my life or something like that?"

Ghirahim laughed his perfect laugh. "No, silly girl. As long as you do not try to kill me, I will make your life worth living, and I do not take slaves. Those who serve me, must do so willingly."

Lapin nodded. She gingerly put her hand into his. "I-I accept. I would like to learn our lost arts."

"Good.", said Ghirahim, clapping his hands. He turned away and yelled something in his native tongue. A woman with the same color skin, but light purple-pink hair came over to them. He gestured to her and said, "This is Masende. She will teach you how to live and serve me."

She politely bowed to Masende, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I will not fail our Lord."

Masende laughed. "Good. As his personal second-in command, and lady-in-waiting, I would get the rap for that little lady."

Ghirahim led the back to his castle.

"I shall leave you to it, then.", he said, leaving for his throne room in a flurry of diamonds.

"What exactly IS a handmaiden?", asked Lapin. "The word is unfamiliar to me."

Masende smiled. "It is a lady servant. I tie his nots, button his buttons, things of that sort, but now that you are here, that job will partially be put on you. I was princess when he rescued me. And although I can not be at my full status here, he has named me is second-in-command. You shall be my little lady. And I will teach you the ways of the Valimari."

"So, does that mean I have to put his clothes onto?", Lapin asked, blushing hotly.

Masende laughed. "No! No child, he'll do that himself. You will bring him towels, and in regards to his clothing, he surely can't tie something in the back. My Lord spoke the truth. You are adorable."

She nervously tugged on her ears. "I apologize. I guess I could be considered something of a royal back in my tribe, before it was wiped out. We never spoke about this sort of thing, and we never, ever spoke about Lord Ghirahim; most of them were too afraid of him."

Masende smiled agin. "Well. You'll be treated as such here. You will take orders from none but me and my lord, do you understand? Because if anyone even tries to harm you or threaten you, they'll be punished. My lord has taken a liking to you, he feels the need to protect you. He won't see you hurt. We are, in a word, his princesses. And don't worry, when he goes into his rages, he takes anger out on none but the people who have wronged him, and him self. He's never raised a hand to me, nor yelled, except to warn me or to jest. Don't worry, you'll like it here. You can be free."

"It's funny, I was always told by my elders to never trust his words. It was always, "He's the most ruthless demon out there, child; he would cut you down if you were to cross his path" or "He cares not for anyone other than himself or his Master; if you should ever encounter him, run and hope he doesn't impale you upon his blade". I have no clue if they were merely lying to me or not.", said Lapin.

"He was like that as a slave. Now that he is a free person, he acts as he wills. But, to his enemies. He is that person still, twice over even. You are safe here. I swear it. If he had harmed me I would tell. You can trust us both dearest. He has a meeting with the Princess Zelda tomorrow, since he is a prince now, they have agreed to sign a treaty. I bid you come with me, and he will show you off to the world. His new little flower. He had a baby sister once. The mad king killed her. You probably remind him of her.", she replied, and hugged her.

"Free.", she repeated. "I can be free here? And what of the Bokoblins? We rarely, if ever, actually get along; rogue Bokoblins tend to raid our camps and steal our food and supplies."

"The bokoblins are very frightened of my lord. Since he captured them, they serve him instead of being killed. He will make sure you are safe. Little dove. I swear on my mothers grave, no harm will come to you.", said Masende. She opened her mouth to speak again, but there came a great noise from the other room.

"OUT! OUT! Out you insolent fool! And tell your master I will not sell my self like a common slave!", they heard Ghirahim yell. A cup proceeded to hit the wall.

"So that dirty old man is at it again. Hylia save me.", she walked to the man and looked straight into his face. "Set foot on my lords land again, and I'll make sure you receive the highest of punishments. Go tell that to your master."

The man nodded vigorously. "L-lady Masende."

She turned to Lapin, "My apologies, little dove."

Lapin looks around nervously.

"W-who was that?", she stuttered.

Masende laughed. "There's no need to be frightened, little dove. That man's master has been trying to get Ghirihim to bed him for I don't know how long. Ghirahim is just tired of his efforts. Come, little lady, and we will get you properly dressed."

Lapin looked down at her own clothes with curiosity, "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Nothing, but it looks small, and I'm sure you like being able to breath.", she said. Lapin found herself being ushered into chambers. She stumbled in her boots.

"I guess, I mean, my top is a bit on the tight side.", she said, evaluating her clothing in the mirror.

Masende chuckled and handed her a new, beautiful silk dress, with matching slippers. "Exactly. take those off, and out these on. I'll be right back."

She hesitates slightly before slipping on the dress and the shoes. "Hmm… I don't know if I can pull off the dress. I guess I'm just so used to seeing my usual wardrobe."

Ghirahim walked in and clasped his hands. "Oh! You look absolutely amazing, child! You look like- Never mind that. Do you like it? Is it comfortable?"

Masende entered the room, followed by 4 servents carrying bed sheets and blankets. "This is to be your new room, darling!"

"What? Who do I look like?", she said. Then she noticed pomp and circumstance. "Ah! You don't need to make all of this fuss over me! I'm perfectly content with sleeping in a tree! I've done it before!"

"My baby sister. But no matter.", Ghirahim replied. Then he looked her right in the eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. There will be no sleeping in trees. You are a member of my court now. And a high ranking one at that! Hand maiden to the second in command is no peasants job, darling. It's alright."

He kissed Lapin's forehead with a smile, and her face automatically burned hot.

She later pulled Masende off to the side. "I'm sorry to pry, but, what did Lord Ghirahim's sibling look like?"

Masende looked quiet, and thoughtful. "She had your face. But she was only 8. I think it is the way your eyes sit, and how small you are, and that fact that you have a baby face. That's almost exactly what she looked like. Save for the green-grey skin and the white hair. I think Ghirahim feels like he must be a father or a brother to you. He doesn't want you to end up like poor little Ava, Hylia rest her little soul."

"Do many try to bed our Lord?", Lapin asked out of the blue. "It seems from what you told me, that particular individual seems to try and fail quite often."

Masende looked at her, shocked, and then laughed. "That was sudden! But yes actually. They hope for an heir. Although Ghirahim is still young, he knows he must produce one sometime in his life, but he's got a longtime to do that. It embarrasses him a lot, quite frankly, especially when it's men."

Lapin grew quiet at the mention of an heir. "I know that feeling all too well."

Masende hugged her. "Well. It won't ever happen again. Alright little flower?"

Ghirahim was seated in throne room. He listened to the man drawl on, obviously bored with the whole situation, until he had to give his reply. "What do you want in return for this treaty?"

The man smiled devilishly. "Your dove."

Ghirahim froze. "What did you say?"

"We want the little one that you found the other day.", said the man and turned to his partner. "She'll make a great prize."

Lapin returned the hug and smiled. "Thank you. But why are you both being so kind to me?"

"Because you're part of this family now. And Ghirahim-", she was interrupted by yelling again. "Ugh, come on, let's go see what's happening."

Lapin obediently followed Masende, ears drooping visibly when she heard the yelling. As they reached the door of the throne room, she asked, "What do you think has gotten him so angry?"

Masende did not have time to answer. Ghirahim was raging.

"How dare you?!", he yelled. "You think I would even consider it after WHAT HE DID TO MY BLOOD? MY SISTER?!"

Masende cleared her throat. "Ghirahim, masen de lenvin endon trotgh."

Ghirahim stopped yelling, and tried to calm himself down. He walked over and hugged Lapin. "It's alright, little Dove."

"Oh, there's our prize!", said one of the men. Ghirahim growled. "Little lady, Ghirahim here's going to sell you for a peace offering!"

Lapin pulled away from him, confusion lighting up her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed.

"S-sold? You're selling me…?", she said looking down. "I knew this was too good to be true."

Ghirahim slapped the man, sending him stumbling back. He looked back to Lapin. "I am not selling you! That's how I lost my sister. I'll not lose you too. I blatantly refused that offer. Little dove, believe me when I say you belong here. I'll not harm you or send you away."

"Then why does he want to "buy" me like I am a piece of merchandise?", she said, hurt. Ghirahim glared at the man.

"Because he's a filthy old man who preys on little girls.", he said. He turned to the man. "If you desire to treat with me, COME BACK WITH A REAL DEAL!"

He aaid something in his native tongue to his guards, who roughly escorted the men out.

Ghirahim looks at Lapin. "I'm sorry, little dove. If I had know that's what he wanted, I wouldn't have let them set foot in my kingdom."

She spoke a little more firmly this time. "But who is he? What does he want besides bedding you and taking me? Of what tribe is he?"

Ghirahim sighed and closed his eyes. "Valantis. The tribe of Valantis. They're all bastards, pardon my language, but they're strong bastards. They've been trying to join our households for a century now, but the price is too great, so it's never been accomplished. It involves a lot of politics that go over your head little dove, some things that even I have yet to understand."

It looks like it's never going to happen.", said Masende, looking at Ghirahim. "No veren. Savo 'lass a lalaith."

Ghirahim nodded.

"Well then… he has no idea of what kind of demon he wants to "purchase". Nagaes Da Demons are quite vicious.", said Lapin, crossing her arms.

Ghirahim nodded. "Same is with Valarians. Little dove, you're not angry with me are you?"

She simply nodded, indicating that she was not mad. "I-I apologize. Masende, I'm tired."

Ghirahim smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well, little dove."

Masende held out her hand. "Come, child."

She took Masende's hand, following her quietly. "Masende? What did he mean when he said that he had already done that with his sister?"

Masende sighed, "His sister was sent into an arranged marriage when she was eight. She was sent over there to come of age before the king married her. That was the last time Ghirahim saw her face to face. They communicated through letters until she was 14. Then she married the "Mad King". That is what they called him. One day the letters just stopped, and Ghirahim wrote to her handmaidens demanding why she wasn't answering. They told him that in a fit of rage, the king had strangled her to death. It took him 5 years to finally get over her death. It was horrible. I think the only thing that stopped him from going over seas and killing the king himself is because he had signed a treaty and the act would've cause an all out war of nations."

Lapin tilted her head. "Who is this "Mad King"? Surely it is not Demise? I've never heard of a "Mad King" other than our King, Demise."

Masende frowned, "Argoz. King Argoz the destroyer. And Demise wasn't mad, he was just evil. There are many Kings, child, someday you'll know of all of them."

Ghirahim was in his chambers, reading scout reports (all the boring things kings do), and drinking wine. He looked at his sisters portrait. "If only you could see this place, and me, my precious Ava."

Lapin thought to herself for some time, "What was her name?"

Masende smiled. "Averis. Every one called her little Ava."

Lapin quietly crawled into her bed, turning over onto her side, looking at the wall. "Masende? Why did she have an arranged marriage?"

Masende smiled, "Such were the ways of old, little one."

Ghirahim was singing a quiet lament in his language as he worked with an other worldly perfection, his voice could be heard faintly throughout the castle.

Lapin quietly fell asleep, feeling as if it were only for a second as she awoke in the middle of the night. She was alone, so she got up to walk around a bit.

"Surely, he is cruel. My tribe told me of how he could take down vast armies of humans and demons alike.", she spoke quietly to herself.

At the end of the hallway facing the large stairway that leads from the throne room, there were two very large double doors of red and gold, embellished with diamonds. One of the doors was open slightly, and there was candle light shining in the crack. Adjacent to those doors on the right side were another set of double doors, a bit smaller and more refined with white and lavender designs and diamonds, but those doors were closed.

Her curiosity too great to ignore, she quietly tip-toed over to the slightly opened door, and peeked one orange eye through. She remained quiet, afraid of being caught.


End file.
